


Wilva

by bansheegirl43



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A powerful one, Magic, No more spoil about that now ;), Reader gave monsters a chance to eventually break the barrier, Reader is a mage, Reader is savior of monsters, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: Wilva means 'determined'.Wilva was born in a poor family, surrounded by monsters and humans alike that loved her. She was so happy, until those damned chosen mages came into her life. At first they treated her like she was a friend, then when they found out about her relation to monsters, they screamed right in her face and threw all the kindness she showed them right back at her face.She was so bitter, until she caught wind of the war, and the chosen mages picking the human's side. She was even more bitter, and couldn't stand the thought of the innocent being the scapegoats.So she did something. Something she would never regret. Ever.





	1. The Barrier

You stare at your old friends, all seven of them about to seal the monsters underground for good. There would be no way to break it, and you refuse to let that happen. You are currently in your horse form, your albino coat and red eyes shimmering under the broad daylight. You are more powerful than all these mages combined, thanks to you having multiple abilities including being a DETERMINATION SOUL.

There was only two other DETERMINATIONs and that was one of the seven mages and a infant named Chara.

Anyways.. you neigh, scratching at the dirt ground and shaking your mane out. A black four pointed star lays over your left eye like a patch, clearly signifying you weren't a normal horse. The mages turn to you, their once smiling faces that you knew scowling now. You glare harshly at each of them, making it clear you don't agree with this.

Then KINDNESS speaks, her voice the most sincere. She was the one _forced_ to betray you. The others sadly made their own choice to cut you off from the group. "Wilva, please forgive us. It's for the best- if the monsters are still on the surface for much longer they will go to extinction."

DETERMINATION scoffs, muttering under his breath bitterly as he holds his red glowing sword tightly. You scratch your hoof against the ground, silently telling him to speak louder. He does, scowling bitterly at you. "Shut up, slut. These _beasts_ don't deserve freedom, they are the worst things that could exist!" You stare blankly at him.

He knows your more powerful than all of them combined, but he also knows you can't attack them. KINDNESS made a point- it's for the best for them to have some sort of safety. But DETERMINATION didn't have to be so snotty about it. He notices your look, and takes a step forward challenging you. BRAVERY joins him, frowning at you with a bitter look. You feel your SOUL flutter weakly, the first emotion other than bitterness ever since the war began.

**You feel sorrow consume your SOUL.**

You lower your head a fraction, before rearing up and stomping at the ground, blowing out a red smoke from your nostrils. They flinch subtly, not expecting your anger. You were more of the passive type after all, even though you are a DETERMINATION.

" **I will not allow any disrespect from a traitor.**" All but KINDNESS flinch, and INTEGRITY looks nervous.

INTEGRITY clears their throat, "We best get started before sunfall. Let's get this over with."

They all turn to the cave, where two monsters were climbing up and had tears rolling down their cheeks. They were the royals, and they haven't heard the conversation. They spot you first, instantly recognizing you as one of the mages. They must have assumed that you were here to lock them up to, as they then regard you with a look of pleading. The king turns to all of you, begging clear. "P-please.. my wife, she is pregnant. I don't know how to survive under a mountain, let alone help my wife."

KINDNESS and PERSEVERANCE were the only ones who had any sort of pity or kindness in them, and the others just scowl and DETERMINATION, our leader for some fucking reason, spits at the ground before them.

"I hope you trash bags die off. Fuck your wife, King Asgore." Asgore crys, and his pregnant wife who isn't far behind him (Toriel if you remember correctly) started sobbing into her hands.

The seven mages raise their weapon of choice or their hands up, the tips glowing their SOUL color fiercely. You change form, into your human one. The mages glance back at you before assuming you were leaving, focusing back on the task. You see a see-through glow slowly form blocking out the cave, and Asgore puts a hand on it, wincing and pulling back like he was burnt. He then turns to you, and his eyes widen a fraction. He stutters out something uncertainly, but the barrier blocked out all the noise he made. You were crying, slowly stretching out a hand and letting it glow fiercer than all of the other mages. Unlike them, your glow enveloped your body, and slowly stretched out to all the other mages without them realizing. Asgore watches with wide eyes obviously in shock.

You yell out as the spell was about to finish, that was about to lock away all of the monsters for good, and make it go through the barrier so Asgore and Toriel can hear too.

"MY POWERFUL MAGIC SHALL LOCK AWAY MONSTERS FOR UNTIL THEY GATHER SEVEN HUMAN SOULS. THE SOULS OF THE OFFSPRING OF THESE DAMNED TRAITORS LOCKING AWAY THE INNOCENT. WE SHALL MEET AGAIN, ASGORE. GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR WIFE." The other mages look at you with shock, but they were too far in the barrier spell to back out. DETERMINATION realizes quickly what the words meant, and jerks his frozen body to try and escape.

"God dammit Wilva! You fucking prick, go to hell!" You smile sadly at him.

"You are gonna die, and so are the rest. This is your punishment and the only way to allow them to be free eventually again. I love you all, good bye." You close your fist, and with a blinding whoosh, the last thing you saw from Asgore was pure awe.

You will keep good on your word to meet him again.


	2. They Are Back.

You breath out, watching with intense interest as the winter-air fogs your breath. The day was sunny yet the air was cold. You are in your human form, the natural four-pointed black star on your left eye like a patch of discolored skin when really it was your mark. DETERMINED SOULS had the tendency to be linked to four-pointed stars after all.

You huff, hiding half your face in a scarf as black as your mark. Winter has rolled by many times now since The War, and things have changed since then.

The seven mages were absorbed into the barrier they created, never heard from again. All of them had children, and one by one they disappeared, cursed with the fascination of Mount Ebott enough to eventually fall into the caves. Some continued their generations before disappearing- like for example the KINDNESS generation was first to end. Then JUSTICE. Then BRAVERY, PERSEVERANCE, INTEGRITY, and finally PATIENCE. The child of DETERMINATION, Chara, was the first of all of the generations to go down the mountain.

Chara was thought of as demon, especially for her brown hair and red eyes. You were able to hide your eyes most of the time, so you didn't have to worry about that.

When Chara appeared limp in a monster's arms a year later after they vanished, you were shocked to say the least. The monster absorbed the human's SOUL, and therefore was able to cross the barrier- you didn't think of implementing _that_ , so who did?

Anyways, back to the present. You were walking down a worn path through the Mount Ebott forest, heading to where the barrier was created. You gasp silently as you spot seven weirdly-shaped beings on the edge of a cliff that was just ahead of the cave that you sealed the monsters at. For the first time in who knows how long, fear strikes you to your SOUL, as you spot that they were all monsters save for a singular human. This human wasn't familiar at all, but you see their SOUL and freeze.

_It was a DETERMINATION, you thought they were extinct save for you! And you had no children!_

You eye the child, scared for your life, before you hear one of them speak. You hear a regal voice speak, and turn to see Toriel. She seems to be different than last time you saw her, like she was carrying the weight of something on her shoulders. "Oh my.."

A deep voice speaks right after her, and you turn along the left slowly, not recognizing any of the monsters until you reach another fluffy goat monster. Asgore. "Isn't it beautiful, everyone?"

Your breathing freezes, and the yellow dinosaur just beside Asgore speaks. "Wow... it's e-even better than on TV." You could instantly tell she somehow got her claws on some television down there, and for that you are slightly happy. Atleast they had some form of entertainment. "WAY better! Better than I ever imagined!"

The fish monster speaks, "Frisk, you LIVE with this!?" You assume the child is named Frisk. Nice name. "The sunlight is so nice... and the air is so fresh!" You are then reminded that a cave doesn't necessarily have fresh air.. or sunlight. "I really feel alive!"

"HEY SANS..." You startle at the sound of the taller skeletons voice. "WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?" This makes your heart freeze, and you nearly cry at how confused he sounds.

Sans seems unaffected, (you assume its the short skeleton because he responds) "we call that "the sun," my friend."

"THAT'S THE SUN!? WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!!!"

Asgore looks sad as he speaks again. "I could stand here and watch this for hours..."

Toriel speaks again. "Yes, it is beautiful, is it not? But we should really think about what comes next."

"Oh, right. Everyone... This is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters." You nearly cry with relief that he wasn't violent. Humans may have lost mages, but they now have guns and tanks and explosives. "Frisk... I have something to ask of you. Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?"

Frisk nods, smiling warmly. The tall skeleton speaks again. "YEAH! FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT! I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!"

He then runs off down the ramp, nearly spotting you as he sprints by but luckily he doesn't as you hide further in the bushes. "welp. someone's gotta keep him from getting into trouble." Sans looks like he finds something funny. "see you guys." He winks, and walks back into the cave for some reason, making you confused.

Fishy lady speaks again. "Man, do I have to do EVERYTHING? Papyrus, wait!!!"

"Hey, Undyne!! Wait up!!!" She sprints after Undyne with her stubby legs.

Asgore then looks nervous "Whoops. Uh, should I do something?" He turns to look at Toriel, who just glares at him. Huh, something must have happened between them. "Well, gotta go!" He then goes down the slope, not spotting you either. Now it was just Toriel and Frisk.

She smiles as she looks after them, "It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off." She then turns back to observe the sun, smiling sadly. She turns to Frisk, "Frisk... You came from this world, right...? So you must have a place to return to, do you not?" Frisk frowns, seeming to try to hold back tears. You know that look. They don't. "What will you do now?"

Frisk looks up with determined eyes after a moment. "I want to stay with you." Their voice was quiet, but determined.

"What? Frisk... you really are a funny child... If you had said that earlier, none of this would have happened. It is a good thing you took so long to change your mind. Hee hee hee. Well... I suppose, if you really have no other place to go... I will do my best to take care of you, for as long as you need. All right?" Frisk nods. "Now, come along." She takes Frisk's hand, gently leading them down the slope. You smile, go back into hiding, and hope for the best for them.


End file.
